electronicmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
DJ Sharpnel discography
DJ Sharpnel's complete discography. All discographies are listed in chronological order. SRPC Naming System Every album is categorized - possibly by date, release date, or style of music - into groupings of albums, or series (unofficial name). Each series is given an abbreviation used to categorize each album with a four digit number. This categorization corresponds to the series (the abbreviation) and the release order (thereby the numbers are sequential and often (see complications below) represent old and new). For example, the first album listed, "sharpnel vs Project Gabbangelion" released in 1998, has a series number of SRPC-0001 whereas the last album in the series, "Brain Violation.感脳侵蝕" released in 2006, has a series number of SRPC-0020. Also, the series number reflects upon a broader category, such as the SharpnelSound Hardstyle series; where all albums are released with the prefix SRPC and then followed by a dash and then an abbreviation in relation to the series, in this case denoted by an 'H.' Thus, every series number for the SharpnelSound Hardstyle Series look like, "SRPC-H#" where # denotes the release number. Complications There are also several complications, for example the album "5YEARS OF THE SHARPNELSOUND 1998-2003" of SharpnelSound Book has a series number of SRPC-H001 that is the same as the album "LIFE IS GAME" in the SharpnelSound Hardstyle Series. As well, in the SharpnelSound series, the album titled "別名：おにぎりトラックス 1998-2001" that, for whatever reason, is not in chronological order and is thus numbered, "SRPC-00X". NO STYLE? NO POLICY!? (SRPC-0014) also has a contradicting album of the same name(SRPK-0001). They are quite similar, with only a few tracks differing. Both also are under the artist name Killingscum. Note that there are only 2 SRPK albums, both are unlisted on the Sharpnel.com release page, but found elsewhere on the site.*Details of the discography found on the Sharpnel.com website. Discography The discography hosted on DJ Sharpnel's website contains albums with relation to DJ Sharpnel. Contained on the page is the series number of the album, the title, the author(s) and the release date. Either DJ Sharpnel, his aliases or Lemmy are listed as an artist on the album, the songs are official remixes of DJ Sharpnel, DJ Sharpnel contributed to the project, or Jea chose to release the album on their label. SharpnelSound The various albums in which DJ Sharpnel has contributed or has been remixed upon and which are listed on DJ Sharpnel's site are listed in the same categories (series) as found on the SharpnelSound site below: Sharpnelsound Collection Vol. 2 SRPC-0025 30 Dec 2009 DJ Sharpnel Cyclick SRPC-0026 14 Aug 2010 DJ Sharpnel Bassline Crisis SRPC-0027 13 Aug 2011 DJ Sharpnel Yonderdome Decade -10 Years SRPC-0028 31 Dec 2011 DJ Sharpnel of DJ Sharpnel- Welcome to the Ottack Universe SRPC-0029 11 Aug 2012 DJ Sharpnel Otakuspeedvibe SRPC-0030 12 Aug 2013 DJ Sharpnel & V.A. SharpnelSound Hardstyle Series Cotton Pantie's SharpnelSound LISENSE SERIES The Lisense series appears to have no relation to Sharpnel other than the CDs released under this name go under the Sharpnel Sound label. All of the releases are by The Speed Freak or m1dy. Both artists are close associates of Sharpnel and have appeared at live raves along with Sharpnel. Demons To Some, Angels To Others- SRPC-L006 December 2007 The Speed Freak Hardcore-Mix 11-2007 Break It Oldschool - 100% Classic Breakbeats SRPC-L007 December 2007 Bishop C. SharpnelSound Mix CD Series SharpnelSound Book Non-Sharpnel Sound releases On the release summary page of Sharpnel.com, the series labels are categorized into two sections, blue (Sharpnel Sound) and green (more compilation albums). Its unknown as to whether or not SharpnelSound takes credit for the green albums, although they do have a series number and often are listed with various DJ Sharpnel aliases in the credits. Gabba Disco Label The Gabba Disco Label series is a listing of albums not released by under Sharpnel Sound, although DJ Sharpnel worked with the artists listed. The aliases that DJ Sharpnel uses are also listed. Note that for every album "S.D.C" is listed and credited for the album art and thus is evidence of another alias of DJ Sharpnel. Otaku Speed Vibe Label 殺人ヨットスクール (English: Murder Yacht School) 日本國民 Toy Label beauty:burst Nobita Records Game Music Library External links * Release summary page of the SharpnelSound website. (Warning: Additional pages may contain artistic nudity.) * Discogs: DJ Sharpnel's profile. * Hardstyle.jp, DJ Sharpnel's website for the Sharpnel Sound Hardstyle series. * Discogs.com Sharpnel Sound profile listing releases. * HappyHardcore.com artist profile including live performances References Category:Discography